wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Missing Princess
Author's Note The Missing Princess is a work of fiction. This story is based off The Lost Heir 's story, The Missing Princess. The scroll is by Queen Coral, but since it is not shown in the story, I have written what I think it will be like. Please enjoy this short story. I have done some research on this story, I think I got the basic plot down. If you see any errors, please comment. Whoops, the story is too fast paced, but I'm lazy so deal with it. This is written by Noirthe. Prologue: The Missing Princess The dragonet was cradled in her mother's arms, and she made her first noise. "Awrk?" the baby dragonet squeaked. Queen Coral looked down at her daughter lovingly. She couldn't wait for the dragonet's father to come home. He would be so proud to see her. Queen Coral held her daughter tighter. Nothing will happen to her. I'' ''will make sure I'' ''keep her close and safe. Suddenly, Queen Coral heard Whirlpool call to her. "Queen Coral! Today you have several appointments. I hope you are not late." he said in his thick, oily voice. The queen sighed. She was tired of all her work. She needed to keep the dragonet safe, but for now, she might as well put her in the royal hatchery. There was another egg that was going to hatch in the first place. She needed to check on her other daughter. "I will be coming soon, Whirlpool. I first must put my daughter in the Royal hatchery." Coral responded. Queen Coral quickly went to the hatchery. She gently placed her dragonet on a soft bed. "Awrk? Ark?" The dragonet squeaked. "Don't worry, little one. I will be coming back for you soon." Queen coral reassured her. As she stepped out of the hatchery, she saw something that was wrong. Where is my egg? Chapter 1: The Search Begins King Gill expected to see a new baby dragonet, but all he saw was pandemonium. "EVERYONE! STOP! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he roared. Whirlpool was the first dragon to respond. "Your majesty, one of the eggs in the hatchery has gone missing. We are searching for it, but we cannot find it." he gestured to the servants. They were looking everywhere, including the scrolls. "Queen Coral has sent 11 search parties, but none have seen any clues about the egg's whereabouts." A servant interrupted. Whirlpool nodded in agreement. King Gill was shocked. Why is that that no one can find the egg? It was most likely not in the castle. The egg may have been in the middle of the ocean. "Whirlpool, send 4 more search parties." He said in a commanding voice. "Quickly." "Yes, your majesty." Whirlpool responded. He soon rushed out of the room. King Gill thought desperately about the dragonet. What if I don't find her? What will she do? Is this a trick? Why would someone steal an egg? King Gill went to the royal hatchery. There was nothing strange, except the egg was gone. What he did notice was the dragonet. "Awrk? awk?" It squeaked softly. King Gill was filled with pride, even if the dragonet was so small and weak. But he had to concentrate on other matters first. He scanned the room. Unfortunately, he cannot find any clues. This is bad. He thought quickly. Whirlpool was waiting outside of the royal hatchery. "Your majesty, one of the search parties found this." He held out a pearl. "It is one of the pearls that may have been attached to the egg." King Gill looked at the pearl closely. "Let me have it, Whirlpool. I'll look at this carefully." He held out his talon as Whirlpool dropped the single pearl on it. My first clue. I wonder what I may be able to find out. "Thank you. Tell me if the search parties find anything more." "Yes, your majesty." Whirlpool responded in his thick, oily voice. King Gill immediatly exited the palace. He looked around the Seawing villages. He finally found the jewlery store, and went inside. A bell chimed. "Oh! It's King Gill. What may you be doing at this time? I'm sorry to say that we do not have any new arrivals, but this pearl necklace is very beautiful." The shopkeeper said. "Sorry, but today I just need you to identify this pearl." said the king, extending his talon. "Oh! That costs a bit of treasure... Maybe about two gold pieces? All right. So, this is a pearl that we put on our newborn eggs for luck." The shopkeeper looked closer and gasped. "But this is one that only belongs to the royal family. This is an extremely rare pearl! The shopkeeper handed the pearl back. "Thank you very much." said King Gill. He went straight back to the palace. Only for royals. Rare. This is definitely the correct pearl. That means... I have a lead on where the egg- and the dragonet inside it is. Chapter 2: Hatched The hatchling broke out of the confined eggshell. It looked around. The dragonet saw nothing but seaweed and sponge. Where am I? What is this green thing? Is it going to choke me? The hatchling saw a glow in the distance, past all the seaweed. It was a very beautiful glow, and so the hatchling tried to get closer. "awr?" The hatchling squeaked or tried to sqeak, but all that came out was a stream of bubbles . What the hatchling saw was something it had never seen before. It was transparent, squishy, and had multiple tentacles. It seemed to be pointing to another glowing area. The hatchling followed the next light. This kept happening until, at last, the hatchling had reached the last creature. This particular creature pointed at a dark tunnel. The hatchling was scared of the darkness. It didn't want to go in. But the creature followed her into the tunnel. It's giving me light, so I won't be scared. The hatchling realized. She went through the tunnel with the creature. "Awrk...Ark!" The hatchling tried to thank the creature, but it had already gone away. The hatchling's shoulders slumped. Where do I go next? The hatchling wandered around the area, trying to find the jellyfish again. Instead, she found a coral. From behind the coral came a seahorse. The hatchling stared at it curiously as the the seahorse bowed to her. She started following the seahorse through a cave full of glowing rocks. This is beautiful. the hatchling thought joyfully. She kept following the seahorse until the seahorse dove into a clump of seaweed. The hatchling frowned. She wasn't upset for long; a lobster soon came to her field of vision. It had jewels on it's back, and it was moving strangely. The lobster pointed at another lobster, and the hatchling followed the lobster. I'' ''wonder where they are taking me. Chapter 3: Home Queen Coral was worried. The search parties had only found one thing: a pearl. What can a pearl do? Her husband had confirmed it was a pearl for royals, but when they went to where they found the pearl.. They found nothing. Queen Coral walked around the throne room in circles. She was pleased when she saw Whirlpool walk into the throne room. "Ah, Whirlpool. Have the search parties found anything?" the queen asked. Yes.A dragonet had just arrived at the palace. She claimed she was led here by glowing jellyfish, bowing seahorses, and bejeweled lobsters. Should we let her come in?" Queen Coral felt a spark of hope. No, it can just be a random dragonet. Or a spy. "Whirlpool, can I see the dragonet?" she asked. "Yes, your majesty. Follow me." Whirlpool replied. Queen Coral followed Whirlpool to the palace gates. She was surprised to see a young dragonet. It looked like it had only hatched around four days ago. How could it swim? Queen Coral looked down at Whirlpool. He nodded in response. Approaching the dragonet, he said: "Can you flash your stripes? Just like this." Whirlpool flashed his stripes. The dragonet looked at him curiously. Then, the dragonet flashed her stripes. Whirlpool gasped. A moment later, so did Queen Coral. The dragonet had royal stripes. Also, now that I look at it, she's female. Does that mean? "You're my daughter!" cried Queen Coral, wrapping her talons around the dragonet. "Oh, your father would be proud." Please, come with me." the dragonet looked at her cautiously, but followed her. Queen Coral looked at her daughter. "I never stopped searching for you." she said affectionately. Coral brought the dragonet to the hatchery while yelling orders along the way. She showed the dragonet another sleeping dragonet. "Look, she's your sister." she whispered. Then Coral turned around. "IS THE ORCHESTRA READY? HOW ABOUT THE FEAST?" a servant soon came in and bowed. "Yes, it is ready." the servant replied. Queen Coral picked up her dragonet and led her into the throne room. There was an orchestra of dolphins and a feast. "Awrk!" cried the dragonet happily. The end. ''' '''Thank you for reading! Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)